Tears of the Nile
by JABFantasy
Summary: Harry & Draco are transported together during a quidditch match gone awry. They must work together to find their way back to Hogwarts.Egyptian Lore LOVE STORY ANGSTY & SWEET 6th & 7th Years Post Hogwarts too. SLASH WARNINGS for Language,Sex . Plot Driven. DRARRY
1. Snatched

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter fandom nor the characters portrayed in this work of fiction. JK Rowling and Warner Brothers retain the rights and I own nothing. I make no profit in writing this but I do get writers cramp on occasion ;)

Tears of the Nile

*Story takes place in an alternate 6th and 7th years and later on Post Hogwarts. I will try to stick to canon when I can but I will deviate from it at times. For purposes of this story, Oliver Wood is a year ahead of Draco and Harry. Professor Slughorn is NOT teaching potions, Snape is, because I like Snape better. You will probably see other deviations away from canon too that are not mentioned here.

Chapter One

"Psst, Draco," Blaise Zabini said with a hard elbow to the ribs that made Draco Malfoy double over in pain.

"Fuck Blaise, that hurt."

"Your Dad's here. Look," he nodded and Draco followed his gaze. Upon seeing his father his throat was immediately transfigured into the Sahara desert. It was the day of the big match, Slytherin house versus their rival Gryffindor, a match Draco Malfoy usually looked forward to, except for the times that his father, Lucius Malfoy attended. While he liked the rivalry with Saint Potter, a purely overrated Seeker who had a golden horseshoe up his arse as opposed to having any real skill, he hated playing against him when his father was in the stands. The lashings he received both tongue and the real sort that left bruises when Harry got lucky and bested him, made him loathe their match ups and judging by the permanent scowl on his father's face that day wasn't going to be any different. Draco lowered his eyes and pretended to tie his shoe when his father approached.

"Hold your head up high and for goodness sakes Draco, tuck in your shirt. You're a Malfoy."

"Yes, Father."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Draco," he said and he brought his cane down upon his foot. Draco grit his teeth and faced the elder Malfoy. "I want you to lose to Harry Potter tonight. That shouldn't be a problem should it, since you couldn't beat him if you tried."

"Thanks for the pep talk Father. If you don't mind the match is about to begin."

"Lose."

"Yes, Sir," Draco said as he ground his jaw in place.

It was a cold and blustery day when the two teams took the field. Witches and wizards packed the stadium and cheered on their favorite team. Draco kicked off on his broom as the balls were released into the air, though he'd already lost sight of the golden snitch through the dense snow that had begun to fall. He scanned the Slytherin bleachers and grimaced when he saw his father and mother sitting next to Severus Snape. He shot Draco a faux smile and even added in a fist pump for good measure. Draco was seething as he flew high overhead the course scanning the skies for the snitch, and then there was Potter, idiot Potter with his unkempt hair and his goofy glasses perched on his nose and wearing an exhilarated, intense expression.

"What's the matter Potter, feeling a bit outmatched?"

"Shove off Malfoy," he replied and Draco chuckled as he cut the broom to the right and made a bee line for the Gryffindor. Harry appeared to have caught sight of the snitch as it whizzed through the winter skies so when he darted off after it Draco made sure that he was in tow._ Lose, what the fuck._ How could his father ask him to willingly lose? It was paybacks of some sort, that much he was certain of. The Dark Lord must have shown displeasure with Lucius and in so he was going to bully Draco for the mere satisfaction that he knew that he could.

"Fuck that. I will not bloody lose."

"You don't stand a snowballs chance in hell of beating me to it," Harry called back to him.

"You're such a pansy Potter. You going to catch the snitch in your shorts this time? Perhaps that gaping hole of an arse can have a go at it this time," Draco taunted.

"You're really sick Malfoy."

"Sick of you Potter."

At that moment the snitch stopped in midair and then went into a diving free fall. Both Draco and Harry saw it and both took off like a bat out of hell after it. It went under the bleachers, and when Potter smacked face first into one of the wooden beams that held up the Hufflepuff bleachers, Draco found himself within mere centimeters of catching the elusive golden snitch. He visualized himself holding the snitch and he could nearly hear the cheers from every Slytherin in the stadium when he rode out onto the quidditch pitch holding the snitch in his hand. As he zoomed under the bleachers after the game winning ball he imagined the way Harry Potter would look upon his defeat and how awesome it would feel passing him in the halls at school the following the week. It was marvelous, and all he had to do was catch the bloody snitch and the glory was all his. Fuck Potter, and fuck Lucius. He was going to win! That was until out of nowhere Saint Potter caught up with him and in an oafish and clumsy move the Chosen One slammed into the back of Draco's broom causing both men to enter into an unrecoverable tail spin. With their arms and legs flailing through the air they both plummeted downwards.

"You stupid git," Draco spat as he sat up and brushed the dirt off his robes. Potter's glasses had come off and Draco watched as he patted the ground in front of him until he found them.

"So long Malfoy," Potter said and he took off on foot when he spotted the snitch. They were under the Ravenclaw bleachers and the draping flags of blue flapped in the wind.

"Accio Firebolt," Draco called for his broom, but when nothing happened he too took off on foot after the snitch. "I'm faster than you on foot Potter."

"Only because of your gangly legs," Potter shot back.

"The glory is mine," Draco said when he reached the snitch that seemed to be vibrating in midair and hovering just in Draco's outstretched grasp. I finally beat him. I did it. I knew I could do it," Draco said to himself as he swatted for the snitch. At the exact same moment though, Harry launched himself into a full on leap and Draco felt the Gryfinndor's hand against his.

"Let go, I got it first," Draco said, his grip firm on the snitch, but also on Harry's hand.

"No way Malfoy. I got it first."

"Tell it to my wand Potter," Draco said with venom in his voice.

"Tell it to mine," Harry said and he narrowed his eyes on Draco as both young men reached into their robes and pulled out their wands.

"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison. Draco's eyes went wide when the red bolts of light from their wands swirled in circles around their clasped hands. His palm began to tickle and then burn as the snitch between them started to spin out of control.

"Let go Malfoy, something isn't right!"

"You let go Potter."

In retrospect Draco should have let go, but hindsight in twenty twenty and at the time he wasn't about to just willingly give Potter the snitch and hence the game, but as he sat in the dimly lit tomb with Harry Potter at his side, he knew that they were a long way from home.

"It was a portkey. The golden snitch was a portkey, sent for me from Voldemort. We were transported away to here, wherever here is."

"Really, ya think Potter? What gave you that clue? Was it being hurtled through space while you screamed like a girl or was it the Egyptian hieroglyphs all over the bloody wall in front of us?"

"Malfoy, why are you holding my hand?"

"Why are you holding mine?" At that both men let go so fast it was as if a snake had bit them.

"I know you're here Voldemort. Show yourself," Harry called out and his voice echoed through the tomb. "Do you smell something?"

"Mmm indeed I do. I figured it was you."

"Funny Malfoy. No, I'm serious, something really smells."

Draco took a whiff of the air and then pinched his nostrils shut. It was a smell that he was familiar with, and one that was a great source for many of his nightmares. "It's burning flesh. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Spooky that you knew that, but then again Lucius is your father," Harry replied as he lit his wand. Draco decided to let that particular insult go, as his cutting remark contained more than a tad bit of truthfulness to it. "Malfoy, do you know what this says?" Harry shone the light on the wall of the tomb. There were Egyptian depictions and a slew of hieroglyphs.

"What was the best class to take if you fancied a mid-morning nap?" he asked.

"History of Magic I reckon. The professor was blind as a bat."

"Exactly, so why assume that I can read this shit any better than you Potty?"

"I dunno, perhaps because you're pureblood and you pride yourself at being know it alls." At that Harry took Draco's hand in his again and the oddest part about the sneaky maneuver was that Draco felt a sense of relief wash over him when he did. It was as if he had an overwhelming urge to hold his hand too, which was bothersome to say the least but even more confusing that Potter too was seemingly experiencing the same urges.

"You're holding my hand again."

"I know. I—I just feel like I'm supposed to. Does it bother you?"

"Are you joking? Of course it bothers me." Harry dropped his hand at that.

"I can deal with it," Draco said and then it was his turn to take Harry by the hand. He was thankful that he didn't make any further comments regarding their hand holding. It was enough that he was battling the urge to kiss the four-eyed ponce as they walked cautiously together through the Egyptian tomb.

"In this wand light this is almost romantic," Harry chuckled and Draco dropped his hand at that.

"What in the fuck are you doing to me? Shit Potter! All I can think about is kissing your lips. How it would feel, how you would taste, how—"

"Then kiss me."

Draco didn't need any more invitation than that as he reached for the raven haired man and pulled him into his grasp. He curled a hand around his neck and pulled him into his body hard. Their bodies were mashed together and he felt intoxicated by the musky smell of the man. He bent his head and nipped at his neck, the taste of his skin slightly salty with perspiration as he kissed his way up Potter's jaw. In the luminosity of their wands light he found his lips and he proceeded to give the man a bruising kiss. His tongue darted inside the cavern of his mouth as he assaulted Potter with his smoldering kiss. He was surprised and baffled when he felt Harry reciprocate, his tongue tangling with his own as their kiss deepened. It was amazing, feverish and full of need.

"Malfoy it's happening again," Harry said pulling out from the kiss. Draco felt it too. It was as if his legs and stomach had dropped out of him and then all of a sudden they were once again spiraling out of control.

When Draco landed he found himself staring at a sky full of stars. Waves lapped at his feet and the air was warm and thick with humidity. "Hel—p," he heard in the distance. It was a gurgling sound and he groggily stumbled to his feet. It was a full moon and the light of the moon bathed the rippling ocean waters with white shimmering light. "Mal—" he heard and then he saw the tips of his fingers poking out from the white cresting surf. It was Harry and he was drowning. His heart was in his throat as he frantically swam out into the neck deep water in the direction by which the voice had come. When he finally reached him, he looped his arm around his torso and dragged him to shore. As Harry coughed and sputtered, spitting the water from his lungs Draco looked up into the twinkling heavens and thanked his lucky stars that Harry was okay, an act that left him flabbergasted beyond belief. Only hours earlier he hated the Gryffindor with every fiber of his being.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, at least that's what the muggles say."

"Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Maybe I did."

"Get out of my fucking head Potter. Fuck, I hate you!"

"I hate you too and yes I agree the kiss was amazing."

Draco's blood ran cold.

Review?!


	2. Banana Etiquette

**Tears of the Nile**

**Chapter Two**

"I spent two hours getting those bananas and coconuts."

"I know. Good on you Malfoy. I was starved and thirsty as hell. It's not scones and pumpkin juice but it was still a right good breakfast."

"It took me seven tries to find the right spell to blast the bunch out of the tree."

"And they were delicious."

"Merlin Potter, are you always such a glutton?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You ate two thirds of the lot. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I might be hungry as well?"

"I didn't know that we were counting. So next time I'll fetch the rations and you can sleep in. Fair?"

"That's bloody unlikely isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing. Absolutely NOTHING!" Draco huffed. He was hot and irritable under the meager shade of a palm tree. He didn't dare remove his shirt and trousers though for fear of being scorched by the white hot intensity of the blazing sun that soared in the early afternoon sky. Would it be too much to ask for one fucking cloud? Just one cloud so his skin wouldn't resemble a fucking radish. It was hell on that island and Harry fucking Potter was getting on his every last nerve.

"Why don't you remove your robes? It's much cooler this way," Harry said with a lopsided smile. His hair was a god damn mess and the button on his trousers which he had cut off into a pair of uneven shorts was unbuttoned showing just a hint of soft, dark hair that fell in a line down his abdomen and disappeared from view beneath the open flap of shorts. It annoyed Draco because his eyes were glued to the fuzzy hair. He was purposely preening before him, an act that made Draco want to fucking deck his arse.

"Yeah, I bet you want to get me naked."

"Draco…"

"That's Malfoy to you Potter."

"And what of last night?"

"What of it?"

"You held me all night long which was fine really since I was holding you too. Then there was that kiss whilst we were in Egypt."

"Forgotten."

"Oh, so that's how it is. You know…I have a theory about that. If Hermione were here I'm sure that I would have it almost figured out, but—"

"Spare me of your infinite wisdom, Oh Chosen One."

"You know…never mind."

"Say it."

"You can be a first rate prick. I mean, we're stranded out here together. I'm not any happier about the situation than you are yet—"

"Yet you snore so nobody around you can sleep and you eat all of our rations with no regard for me, the bloke who fetched you your breakfast."

"Yeah well nobody is perfect Malfoy. I suppose it's beneath a pureblood like you to feed a lowly half-blood like me."

"Fuck you Potter. It's beneath me to bloody share a beach with you. Yeah, fuck this. You and me…" Draco stabbed his finger into his bare chest for effect, "We are nothing if not mortal enemies. When the Dark Lord defeats you and your retarded group of misfits—"

"Tell me how you really feel Malfoy. You're a disease, just like your father."

Draco drew his wand at that.

"Serpensortia!"

"Evanesca!"

He stood and stared at Potter with a burning hatred that was inborn and one that had festered over the years, yet all he wanted to do was jump him, pancake him in the sand and force himself on him. He wanted him like a man dying of thirst wanted a drink and he hated himself for it. "I'm outta here."

"Yeah? Good. Take your pureblood morals and shove them right up your anal retentive arse, Malfoy."

Draco sneered at the man and then with wand in hand he turned and left the half-blood. He was pissed.

"Draco I'm sorry. Let's just chill a bit and figure this out, alright? I'm sorry I ate the bananas," Harry called out to him but Draco ignored him as he stomped down the beach. Later that night he would regret his posturing but if he had to look at Potter for one more moment he was going to go completely nutters. As he sat on the beach alone he couldn't exorcise the image of Harry with his arms locked around Draco's neck and kissing him as if he were the last wizard on Earth.

"Build a shelter Draco. Start a fire. Find fresh water, anything, just stop yourself from thinking about him," he told himself as he set off to work. Two hours later he had a decent campsite. "Incendio," he chanted and a fire sprang to life. When night fell he once again had the stars for company and he entertained himself by pointing out all of the many constellations that were present in the night sky. That kept him busy a while and eventually he drifted off into a restless slumber.

He yawned and stretched when the orange ball of fire that was the sun peeked over the horizon. The fire had died down during the night so he stoked the embers and then he set off into the jungle in search of water. It wasn't long before he found a fresh water stream that emptied into a small pond. There was an eroded rock at the far side of the pond and a waterfall cascaded down its slippery face. He spared no haste as he shed his clothes and dove into the effervescent waters. Despite his best attempts to avoid sunburn he couldn't help but notice that his shoulders were indeed pink. He knew that he'd be paying for it later. Why a beach? Of all places for them to be portkeyed to, why did it have to be a beach? None of it smacked of Voldemort either. Sure, the tomb with the smell of rotting flesh had the Dark Lord's name all over it but a beach? Voldemort hated the sun even more than Draco did so none of it made sense to the Slytherin.

"I caught a fish," Draco heard from the banks of the pond and he closed his eyes and wished him away. "Perhaps after your bath you could join me for breakfast," Harry said and Draco sighed.

"No thanks."

"Draco come on…How long are you going to keep this act up?" Harry shucked his shorts and Draco got a good look at a very tanned and nude Harry Potter and all at once the urges were back as he feasted his eyes on the Gryffindor's toned abs and on his strong thighs. "I have a theory you know. Do you want to hear it?"

"No," Draco bit out, but in all actuality he was dying to hear it. Harry swam out to the middle of the pond where Draco was. The water was deep and Draco was treading water. He kept a watchful eye on Harry even though he pretended not to notice him. He didn't want there to be a repeat of the drowning episode from the first night when they were literally plucked out of Egypt and then dropped on the godforsaken island.

"Suit yourself. I love it here, but you, well you are beginning to look like a lobster mate."

"Fine, Potter, indulge me," Draco drawled.

"Well, I thought that the golden snitch was a portkey since Voldemort had done it before in my fourth year only that time he used the Triwizard Cup as a means to capture me."

"I remember. Get on with it Potter."

"That theory worked, that is, until we were dropped here. So I started thinking about what we were doing when we were sent here. Do you know what that was?"

Draco's face was on fire at that and he was certain that his cheeks were a bright shade of crimson at that very moment. "Yeah I remember what we were doing."

"Snogging. We were snogging Draco."

"Do you have to remind me? I thought you had a theory about why we were sent here."

"But I do and it all relates to Shell Cottage."

"What in the fuck is that?"

"It's just a home by the sea. It doesn't really matter, but needless to say the image of a beach did flash through my mind when we were snogging."

"Why when I…," Draco found it hard to admit to the fact that he was not only snogging Harry Potter but he was having a full on make out session with the Chosen One. "Why were you thinking about this Shell Cottage?"

"It's not important, I told you that. The point is I was, and then suddenly I'm in the water drowning."

"Why won't you tell me Potter?"

"Because it's a bit embarrassing. Drop it. In any case I think that if we were to recreate the events that took place in the Egyptian tomb—"

"We can get the fuck out of paradise?"

"For lack of a better word…yes."

"It was dark, so we will have to wait until nightfall."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"So I'll see you then."

"It's a date," Harry said and he laughed. Draco shot him a look of warning as he swam by him. He made his way back to the shore where he slipped his clothes back on. He was aware that Potter was staring at him all the while as he did so. Furthermore, he liked it and that fact annoyed the shit out of Draco.

The day seemed to drag on endlessly for Draco Malfoy. He occupied his time by having a go at fishing. If bloody Potter could catch a fish then he should have been able to as well, but without the proper fishing gear he found the task impossible. His wand was no help either, as every spell that he cast was deflected the second that it hit the water. "Fuck. How'd he catch a blimey fish?" That's when the smell from Harry's campfire hit him and his mouth began to water. He was hungry, so as the sun began to set he swallowed his pride and set off down the beach. "There's a fish on the fire for you. Help yourself," Harry said as Draco approached. He was impressed with the campsite Potter had erected. While Draco's shelter consisted of an A frame, thatched roof with a bed of palm frauns to sleep on, Harry had managed to make a sort of tree house that was off the ground so the bugs didn't eat him alive. Of course Draco had built his by hand whereas Potter seemed to have used a wand for the heavy lifting. Still, it was a better shelter than his own so he had to give credit where credit was due. "Eat, seriously. I'll catch another one if you want more."

Draco watched in awe as Potter picked up a makeshift spear and then waded into the turquoise water. His hair was wet and beads of water cascaded down his defined biceps. The years of playing quidditch had really benefited Harry, Draco thought to himself as he admired his physique. Draco wanted to slap himself when he licked his lips. Fuck, he's hot. Just then Harry looked up and gave him a knowing smirk and Draco quickly turned away as a blush crept over his cheeks.

They ate in silence and then when they were finished Harry slid over closer to Draco and in an act that felt instinctual, Draco reached for his hand. "I've been wanting you to do that for over an hour," Harry blurted out.

"I know. That's why I didn't."

"Draco, I don't know what's going on here between us, but it seems useless to fight it. It's just a spell and in so I don't think that we should feel any shame in having gay feelings for one another. I mean it's not as if either of us has been harboring these feelings for any length of time, is it? Ginny and I have a budding new relationship and you; I mean you have loads of friends so you must have someone special as well, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Draco replied but for some reason Potter's words stung and he found himself growing angry once more. "Still, how can you date that bint?" Draco said and he stood and stoked the fire.

"Ginny is not a bint."

"Sorry I should have said slag. She shagged Marcus Flint you know."

"No I didn't know," Harry said under his breath in such a way that Draco knew he'd wounded him. Good, he deserves it for using me. "I'm not using you, at least I don't think that I am. Why do you feel that way though?"

"Get out of my fucking head!"

"You said it, and I want to know why. Tell me," Harry said and he moved on Draco. He laced his fingers behind the blond's neck, caging him so he couldn't flee, which was exactly what Draco wanted to do.

"I just found your statement rude, alright."

"Why though?"

"Because I'm gay, now for Merlin's sake shut the fuck up already!"

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't know. I thought you and Parkinson were an item."

It was understandable why he would think that, Draco thought to himself, since they were betrothed to one another and had been since birth so he decided to let Harry off the hook to some regard as he cooled his heels. "I don't fancy her. Enough said." Draco stretched out in the sand and folded his hands behind his head and in seconds Harry was at his side. "The sunset was nice wasn't it?"

"Don't say that it was romantic Potter."

"Alright I won't, even if it was," Harry smirked at Draco.

"You're just being cheeky."

"Yeah, but will it get me a kiss?"

Draco shook his head and smiled and then he leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry's. The dark haired man moaned ever so slightly when he did so and Draco felt his cock twitch in his pants. "You're a good kisser, for a bloke I mean," Harry said when they both came up for air. He blushed too when Draco's penetrating gaze bore into his sparkling, emerald orbs.

"I know."

"Draco, I have to ask. Have you fancied me for a long while? I mean, before the quidditch match."

"No. Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean that I fall for every bloke in Gryffindor."

"Fall for? Have you fallen for me?"

"You talk too much Potter," Draco responded and then he captured Harry's lips once more.


	3. Waterfalls

**Tears of the Nile**

**Chapter Three**

He was like a thoroughbred horse, tall and lean but with sculpted muscles that were exquisite in their beauty and his kiss, his kiss was molten Harry thought to himself when Draco's velvety tongue swooped into his mouth in plundering fashion. How had he never noticed the blond Adonis before? Harry had nearly climaxed right then and there when he saw Draco nude on the banks of the pond. All his breath was sucked out of him when Draco turned around and he caught sight of his cock. It was longer and wider than that of his own member and at the base of his shaft laid a mound of soft, blond hair. He had an athletic physique and Harry couldn't help but feel the slightest pangs of jealousy when he saw his delicious six pack. Who knew that under those finely pressed robes there lay a specimen so fine and so purely masculine such as he was. When Draco left the pond earlier in the day, Harry spared no haste as he wanked to the fantasy of Draco over top of him and doing things to him that were taboo in the wizarding world. Merlin he wanted him, and Draco's way of playing hard to get only spurned Harry on that much the more. "Draco take your shirt off. I need to kiss your chest."

"Ah, yeah," the Slytherin replied in a husky voice that was oozing sex. He leaned up onto the heel of his hand and with the other he began to unbutton his shirt. Harry was feeling far too impatient though as he pushed the shirt up revealing that glorious six pack. He wanted to devour the blond as he dropped kisses over the ripped flesh of his abdomen. Harry kissed his way up his chest and then when he got to his pebbled nipple he nipped and sucked at it. The act seemed to turn Draco on and he moaned but what he did next drove Harry over the cliff without a broomstick. Draco bucked into him with his hips, his jutting cock rock hard in his pants and grinding against Harry's own painful erection.

"Draco I'm way out of my league here. I haven't the first clue on what to do but I want to… feel you."

"Yes," Draco hissed. "Take your pants off." Harry did as he commanded in frenzied fashion, slipping his pants and underwear off while Draco unzipped his own fly. Harry leaned up to kiss the blond and then he smoothed his hands over Draco's taught arse, sliding the Slytherin's pants down until his hot cock made an appearance.

If there was ever any question about Draco's past experience in the sack, it was answered for Harry that day as Draco pressed his erection into Harry. Harry felt satisfying chills sprout up all over his body at feeling Malfoy's hot meat against his own raging hard on, but when the blond began to buck against him, his shaft sliding up and down Harry's engorged rod Harry came completely unglued.

"I'm going to come," Harry said as he gripped Draco's arse in his hands and pulled the blond into him. His head was in a haze as their simulated fucking reached new heights and he could feel his orgasm rising to the surface, threatening to blow like Vesuvius.

"Me too. Ah fuck yeah," Draco bit out as he began to rock faster over Harry. He wrapped his pale fingers around the tips of both of their cocks and then wanked them to completion. Their combined sticky semen pooled on Harry's stomach and then Draco's lips were on his mouth once more as he collapsed over top of him. Harry had never felt so serenely happy in all of his life as he did that day laying under Draco Malfoy. That's when he smelled it. The same putrid smell that was in the tomb in Egypt and then he felt it and he begged Draco not to let go of him as their bodies were sucked into oblivion.

"Where are we?" Harry said as he held out his wand. He and Draco were still in an embrace when they landed on the soft mossy floor of what appeared to be a forest. The air was cooler than it had been on the beach so wherever they were it was plausible to think that they were headed in the right direction. It was the dead of winter in Britain so they couldn't be there, yet the air had a definite chill to it and that's when Harry realized that he had left his clothes back on the beach. "Merlin how could I forget my clothes?"

"I grabbed them. Here," the blond said as he tossed Harry his shirt and pants. Draco cast a cleansing charm over them and then both men dressed in silence. "So far as where we are it seems that we are deep in the forest. Care to tell me what you were thinking about whilst I was pleasuring you?"

"I wasn't thinking anything. I mean er—I had a piece of driftwood that was stabbing into my back and when I was kissing your chest I noticed that you had a bit of sunburn at which point I had a glimpse of us laying on a soft pile of leaves at the base of a tree, but I swear it was just a split second glimpse. My mind was obviously on other more pressing matters," Harry laughed.

"Alright, well I think we ought to split up the chores. You build the shelter and I will forage for wood and food. We will meet back here in an hour."

"I miss you already," Harry said with a wink and Draco rolled his eyes.

An hour later Harry had managed to build a crude cabin. As he stood back and admired his own handiwork he considered that if his plans to attend auror training didn't work out he could make a living of some sort building houses for witches and wizards. He was that good at it. With the cabin finished he waited for Draco to arrive. He really did miss him, which was something that worried Harry. Spell or no spell he was becoming used to the blond's presence so much so that he hated being separated from him for even an hour. That couldn't be at all healthy, he thought to himself, but then his worry fell away when he saw a glint of platinum bobbing between the trees.

"Find food and water?" Harry asked.

"Berries mostly. We might be able to do a bit of hunting tomorrow though. As for the water, I found something interesting. Care to tell me about waterfalls?" Draco said sitting down on a fallen log.

"No clue what you mean Draco."

"Rubbish Potter, tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Alright fine if you're not going to tell me."

"Honest, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Follow me," Draco said and perplexed as he was Harry did as he asked. They tromped through the woods for several hundred meters until they came to a clearing. Harry's jaw fell open when he saw it. It was the same exact pond from the beach. At one end there was the same eroded rock with the waterfall. He turned to Draco who had his arms folded and one eyebrow arched. "So, tell me about waterfalls."

Harry blushed.

"It's embarrassing."

"Indulge me."

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"No."

"It's just a silly dream, more of a fantasy really."

"Of…?"

"Making love under a waterfall alright. Can we go now, it's getting dark and we really don't know what sorts of predators are out and about in these parts."

Draco looked shocked when Harry escorted him into the cabin that he'd built with only a wand and his imagination.

"This looks a bit like that bloody oaf's place."

"Hagrid's you mean?"

"Indeed, although I don't see a slobbering mongrel lying beside the fire, so we can't be in that ruddy place," Draco chuckled and Harry shook his head. "Only one bed?"

"Draco I'm not going to lie to you. I feel better the closer I am to you. It's the spell that's all. If you would prefer it I can conjure a second bed."

"And deprive the savior of the wizarding world his favorite boy toy? I wouldn't dream of it," Draco smirked as he began to undress in full view of Harry. He was handsome beyond words and Harry found himself feeling jealous of whoever the lucky sod was that Draco was shagging back at the castle. Curiosity killed the cat, but Harry had to know.

"Draco, you admitted that you're gay so I was wondering…I mean…Is it Blaise?" Draco seemed thoroughly amused with Harry's question, so much so he was smirking like the Cheshire cat.

"No. Blaise is straight. He shagged Ginny too."

"That was mean."

"Yeah it was, but true nonetheless. I'm sorry, now get your arse in bed with me."

"But there is somebody, right? A male student."

"Why does it have to be a student? Could be one of the Professors," Draco chuckled.

"That's kind of creepy not to mention demented." Harry crawled into bed with Draco and lay in the hook of his arm and then he pulled the covers up and over them. "It's not Snape is it?"

"That's revolting, Potter. He's my godfather, practically family. No more questions. Go to sleep now."

Draco awoke with a ravenous appetite for Gryffindors, one in particular. He contemplated all the many naughty and taboo things that he could do to the sleeping Potter but in the end his conscious got in the way and he opted not to. Who knew he even had a conscious? Normally if a naked man, one who he had been infatuated with ever since their first year, presented himself in Draco Malfoy's bed he would have pounced on him like prey, but in his current situation he found it much more satisfying and enjoyable to be able to watch Harry enjoy himself while he pleasured him. Still, he was a Slytherin so a little harmless fondling wouldn't hurt anything he decided. His palm shot under the covers and he took Harry in hand and began to stroke him. Harry moaned in his sleep and his cock began to grow in Draco's hand and then finally his eyes popped open.

"You're wanking me," he said stating the obvious.

"I am," Draco nodded. "Have you ever had a blowjob?"

"No, I mean yes. Sort of," Harry responded awkwardly.

"Either you have or you haven't."

"Then I have, if you want to call it that. One night I asked Ginny for one and she started but then the first time she gagged she stopped. She didn't seem to want to do it anymore so I never asked her for one again."

"Stupid bint. Do you want me to give you a proper one or is that too gay for you?"

"Draco, I have to know who the lucky bloke is. Can you at least tell me which house he's in?" Draco smirked again as he exited the bed and threw on his pants. "Are you going to answer me? Draco where are you going?"

"He's in Gryffindor," he said before he bounded out the door of the cabin.

"It's Oliver Wood isn't it? Is it? There are rumors that he's gay. It's him, isn't it?" Harry called out as he followed Draco through the woods. He was headed for the waterfall and that made Harry slightly nervous.

**Comment? ** Thanks :)


	4. Gryffindor Tower

**Tears of the Nile**

**Chapter Four**

His hands were shaking and his lips quivering when Draco took him by the hand and led him to the banks of the pond.

"I put a warming spell on the water so neither of us will freeze our fucking balls off," Draco chuckled as he turned to face Harry Potter.

"I don't know Draco it seems like each time that we get close we end up in a new place. In the tombs we kissed and then we found ourselves on the island. On the island you did that thing that you did and then we ended up here. What happens if I go into that waterfall?"

"You get to live out a fantasy. It could be fun," Draco purred and wagged his eyebrows. Harry bit his lip nervously. "I think it might satisfy a fantasy of my own, that is," he paused and brought Harry's hand to his mouth where he pressed a lingering kiss into his palm, "So long as your fantasy doesn't involve the redheaded bint. I can't help you there if it does." Suddenly Harry was being pulled into the crystal waters of the small lake, with Draco Malfoy leading him by the hand as he waded deeper into the lake.

"Draco…"

"Shh."

"No I need to tell you this. I'm a vir—"

"So am I."

"But you said…what about Oliver?"

"I never said anything about Wood."

"Then you're not shagging Oliver Wood?"

"A jealous Gryffindor?" Draco chuckled and Harry turned a bright shade of red.

"Just forget it. I'm going to look for food. Enjoy," Harry said in a huff.

"Suit yourself," Draco drawled in a tone that was reminiscent of the Draco Malfoy Harry had always known at Hogwarts. Blackberries grew wild along the shores of the pond and Harry more than once pricked himself as he plucked the berries from the bushes and dropped them into his shirt. He blamed Draco for that though. It was impossible to focus his attentions on gathering food, not when the blond was bathing himself in the waterfall only a few meters away from him. _Damn him_, Harry thought to himself as his eyes feasted on Draco's lean, but defined chest. The water came down like sheets of glass and when the warming rays of the sun enveloped Draco in golden light, Harry gulped. He was toast, and he knew it right at that moment. Draco was a tease, and Harry was toast.

"You win," Harry said and all the berries he'd collected fell to the ground as he peeled off his shirt and waded into the warm waters. Harry's heart was pounding loudly in his chest, so loudly that he was certain that Draco could hear it but then all at once Draco was holding him, caressing the hot flesh of his nether region in such an erotically sensual way that Harry's nerves evaporated on the spot.

"Tell me you want me, and don't blame it on a spell."

"I want you Draco Malf—" Harry's words were cut off when Draco caged him in his arms and then his velvety tongue darted inside his mouth. He didn't just kiss him that day; he made love to his mouth as he kissed him with feverous heat and passion. It was at that moment that Harry decided he could go on kissing the blond forever when Draco dropped to his knees and in a whirlwind of sensations took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry's head fell back and a guttural moan escaped his lips as Draco's suction on him increased. His touch was tantalizing and the way his tongue worked him expertly turned Harry into a hot mess. He ran his hands through Draco's moist and slicked back hair and he was only mildly aware that he was calling out his name, an act that seemed to urge the sexy Slytherin on as he took all of Harry's length inside the hot cavern of his mouth. "Make love to me," Harry growled. "I want to feel you…on me…in me," he said softly under his breath.

"Yessss," Draco hissed and then he reached for Harry's hands and yanked him down until both men were kneeling in front of one another as the pelting water rained down upon their backs. "It's not the spell Harry. I love you. I think I've always loved you," Draco said, his eyes misting over when he spoke, "Even when I wanted to kill you."

"I know. Make love to me Draco." Harry closed his eyes and dropped kisses along his jaw until he finally found the two perfect, pink pillows that were Draco's smoldering lips. Their kiss was magnetic and untamed as their hands roved over one another's electrified flesh with a sense of purposeful need. Draco's erection was hot against Harry's abdomen and Harry reached down to stroke the sexy blond as Draco pushed him back against the slick boulder and then moved between Harry's legs kissing him tenderly as he did so. The first wet digit that slipped inside his arse surprised Harry and he tensed up.

"You have to relax. I won't hurt you."

"Just go slow, alright. I want this, I know I do but I'm afraid."

"We'll go as slow as you need."

"Draco…"

"Yes?"

"I-…" he couldn't get the words out though. He would question himself as to the reason why, later though, when they were back at the castle and he'd made a royal mess of everything, especially where Draco was concerned. Yet Draco deserved to hear those three little words. It was his right to hear them; he knew that much for certain.

"You love me?"

Harry nodded.

"Then just relax," Draco said with a smile. His kiss was lovingly deep and satisfying as he pumped two fingers and then three inside Harry and when Harry began to buck against his hand Draco seemed to know that he was ready. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," he whispered in Harry's ear as he wrapped his arms around him tightly and then penetrated him with slow ease. It burned at first but he was lost in his kiss and after a minute or two it began to feel good. Really good, and that's when Draco picked up the pace of their lovemaking. With each rolling thrust, Harry felt his body edge just a little bit higher into the stratosphere. They were moaning in unison, their bodies melded together as one and Draco's thrusts were coming in a timed rhythm that was sending Harry over the edge. He could feel every inch of the blond inside him and he clasped his legs around his waist and urged him on. Their lovemaking took on a feverish pitch and when Draco reached down and began to stroke Harry's thickness that's when Harry felt his climax overtake him. He cried out and Draco's head fell back, an image that would be forever burned in Harry's mind, he was the vision of angelic beauty as he shot his love deep inside Harry.

"I wish we were in my four poster bed back at Hogwarts. I should like to hold you a long while. Draco that was bloody amazi—" Harry said to a tired and panting Draco who lay tangled and sated at his side. But when he leaned over to kiss him he found himself hurtling through pitch blackness once more and when he opened his eyes, a very astonished and naked Draco Malfoy was lying next to him in his four poster bed high in the Gryffindor tower.

"Shit!" Harry said and he leapt from the bed. Startled, his neck moved like a chicken back and forth scanning the dorm for Ron, Seamus and the others. When he found the room empty he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Clock on the wall says its nearly lunch time, so we lucked out. Here," he said and he reached into his trunk and tossed Draco a shirt and a pair of gym shorts. "You're way taller than me, but this ought to do you until you can get back to your own dorm. Harry stopped when he noticed that Draco wasn't moving. He was instead propped up on his elbow in the same position that he was when they arrived back at the castle only moments earlier.

"I'm tired. I think I fancy a nap. Join me?"

"Draco, are you mad? You have to get out of here and then we both need to pay a visit to Dumbledore. You can't be seen here."

"But you said that you should like to hold me for hours, did you not? Has that changed?"

"No, of course not," Harry said, his voice taking on a softer tone, "But things _have_ changed."

"Why?"

"Well for one, you're a Slytherin and you're not supposed to be in here. And for two, nobody has seen us for days."

"Exactly, so what's a few more hours? Come on, I can place a silencing charm on the bed and you can draw the curtains."

"I'm not tired Draco," Harry said growing ever the more impatient.

"Yeah, that's because I did all the work," Draco chuckled but Harry didn't find their current situation even remotely amusing.

"Draco please stop making this so hard."

"Fine. You want me to leave? I'm gone," he said and he stood and threw his legs into the pair of shorts Harry had given him.

"You can't just mosey into the common room. I need to check to see if the coast is clear. Hold on."

"Yeah, it would be an utter travesty if you were seen sneaking me out of the Gryffindor tower. Bloody hell Potter, you care too much what others think."

"Look, I'll make it up to you later, but right now I need you to wear this," Harry said reaching into his trunk for his Invisibility Cloak. "Just until you're out of Gryffindor. You can give it back to me later. The password is Slytherin sucks." Draco sneered at him and Harry immediately felt guilty. "I didn't make the bloody password. Look, I'm going to Dumbledore's office just as soon as I grab a shower. Meet me there in twenty?"

"Yeah, whatever," Draco said coldly.

Twenty minutes later as Harry waited outside the Great Hall for Draco to make his promised appearance he was spotted by his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and just as she spotted him, Harry spotted Draco as he exited through one of the passageways that led up from the dungeons. "Merlin its Harry! Everybody look, Harry's back and he's alright. Oh Harry I missed you so much!" Ginny said and she flung herself into his arms and then proceeded to lay butterfly kisses over his face and neck. Just then, something or someone rather, knocked into him. Hard.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Draco spat as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shot daggers at Harry and Ginny.

"Too bad you're okay. Nobody missed you Malfoy," Ginny said with a sneer. "You look like you lost weight, but I guess a spoiled brat like yourself would just curl up and die of starvation without the house elves to serve you." Harry cringed when his pals from Gryffindor began to laugh and taunt Malfoy.

"Indeed, you are right. Though, I did gain invaluable knowledge about gutter rats and how they are forced to live. Oh the many plights you and your family must face, what with having to scrounge for food and having to rely on charity for the clothes on your back. Who donated that garment you're wearing? A mountain troll? You're Mum is quite good with shrinking charms it seems." When both Ginny and Draco pulled their wands out, Harry knew that it was time to step in.

"Hey Gin, can I catch up with you later? Malfoy and I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Sure Harry. Just don't be long sweetie. We have a lot of catching up to do. Alone," Ginny said and she giggled. To make matters worse for Harry she then leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss in which Harry half kissed her back in full view of Draco.

"Fuck this," Draco said and he turned to leave.

"Draco don't go. I'm sorry, alright," Harry said when Ginny and the other Gryffindors entered the noisy Great Hall.

"Sorry? I was standing right here. Why didn't you tell that stupid bint where to go?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated my arse."

"I swear I will Draco."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"We walk into the Great Hall hand in hand. Right now."

"I would but—"

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. You gave us all a fair bit of worry. Do come in and let's sit for a while and chat," Dumbledore said with a cheery smile.

"This conversation isn't over," Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

Both men took their seats across from Dumbledore, though Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco was tapping his wand against the arm of the chair and glowering at Harry as he did so. He was clearly and visibly pissed and his face took on a hard appearance. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered but the blond only turned away.

"I'm behind on my studies, can I be excused?"

"If you don't care to hear what I have to say then by all means you are free to go Draco," Dumbledore said and Draco immediately stood from his chair.

"Thank you Sir."

"Though I do have one question that begs asking. Draco, do you have any idea by whom and how the golden snitch might have been tampered with?"

"None, Sir."

"You're sure?" Dumbledore didn't believe him, Harry knew that look. Draco was hiding something and Dumbledore knew it.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, that is all," the old man smiled. "But Draco, one last thing of note. As a prefect I must remind you that you are expected to perform your duties. Miss Hermione Granger has had to bear the brunt of the duties by herself in your absence. I trust that you will be able to continue with your duties now that you're back?"

"Yes Sir, shouldn't be a problem," Draco said and he turned to leave.

"See that it isn't."

Great just great, Harry thought to himself. Draco left him high and dry in Dumbledore's office so that he would have to be the one to spill all the details about their disappearance. _Pra_t, Harry thought to himself.

"It was old magic that he used to bewitch the golden snitch," Dumbledore stated.

"It was a portkey wasn't it?"

"Yes and no my dear boy. It is true that the golden snitch was meant to be caught by you and only you, but the magic that he used was far more advanced than just that of a simple portkey, which you must have realized."

"Sir, I can think of things, places really, and then Malfoy and I would end up there."

"Really?" Dumbledore seemed surprised and excited when Harry admitted that fact. "How exciting for you both."

"Well yes Sir, but no Sir. I did notice that just before we portkeyed we would both smell something awful."

"Did it smell like burning flesh?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it smelled like."

"That smell was from Voldemort and myself," Dumbledore chuckled. "I daresay that you have wounded the Dark Lord in a great way Harry. We picked up traces of magic on the snitch that go back to ancient Egypt. Can you tell me dear boy, did you visit Egypt?

"Yes we did. The first place we landed was inside what seemed to be an Egyptian tomb."

"Which tomb was it?"

"I dunno really. It had some pictures on the wall and a bunch of writing. It was Malfoy actually who figured out that we were somewhere in Egypt."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said in a deflated way. "It is of great importance that Severus and I know precisely which tomb you and Master Malfoy were transported to."

"I suppose I could do some reading. Hermione might be able to help me too if I describe the tomb to her, though my attentions weren't really on the tomb so much as on other things."

"Oh? What things might those be," the old wizard asked.

"Malfoy for one," Harry said and a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Interesting. So you felt curious about Malfoy? In what way may I inquire?"

"In the private way," Harry bit out feeling uncomfortable.

"I see." That's when Harry noticed that Dumbledore's hand appeared to be blackened in places.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh that," he twittered. "That's some of the burning flesh that you mentioned smelling, though most of it was Voldemort's skin."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, yes I am quite sure that you don't, as I myself do not understand all that this spell encompasses. What I can say is that I found myself in a showdown with Voldemort, once on a beach and again in a forest, though we were never in Egypt dear boy. It was curious though that at both places I encountered the same lake with a matching waterfall." Harry turned a bright shade of crimson at that and he sunk down a little lower in his chair.

"So the spell wasn't broken? Me and Malfoy are still—"

"Ancient Egypt contains some of the oldest magic known to exist. Until you know which tomb you were in, we can't even speculate on how to break the spell. I was able to follow you by means of a trace on the snitch, but each time you traveled our ability to trace your whereabouts were lessened. I must warn you against your imagination Harry. If you and Draco continue your journeys you will be on your own."

"Just bloody great," Harry said in exasperation.

"Count your lucky stars dear boy that you had Draco along with you, for it could have been Voldemort instead. Think of this spell like a ship on the high seas. A ship that is dragging an unwanted anchor behind it. Voldemort is that anchor but he meant to be the Captain of the ship."

"You mean, all the things that happened between Malfoy and me, could have happened between Voldemort and I?"

"Precisely. I believe he wanted to control you, and possibly use you as an ally instead of his enemy. These are trying times Harry Potter, trying times."

Harry shuddered.

"What's it going to be Potter?" Harry jumped when Draco stepped in front of him. He'd obviously been waiting for him outside the Headmaster's office and he was now holding his hand out for Harry to take. He had to make a decision right then and there. Take Draco's hand like he wanted to, and walk straight into the Great Hall where all of his friends were eating. There would be gasps of shock and tears, ridicule and possibly even food being thrown at them. Or, he could refuse Draco's hand and then spend the next days and months trying to woo him back. "Tick tock," Draco said in a demanding voice. Harry needed a third alternative and he needed it fast.

**Review?!**


End file.
